Light and Dark
by Dreamcatcher511
Summary: Second book. Read Getting out of the Castle first. Pewdie and his friends have found the disappearing wall, and are on their way to finding the Weapons of Light to defeat the Barrels. With war coming, Pewdie learns more about his past and discover a shocking relative. R&R. Flames accepted. Pewdiepie/Stephano Mr. Chair/Jennifer. (Finally have a name)
1. Prologue

**Hey! I still haven't figured out a title for this, but I have gotten the outline done! Also, my schedule has cleared up SOME, so I am going to also write another story along with this one. If you want to know what it is about it's basically one of those where Pewdie visits Cry. Yeah, I support Pewdiecry, get over it…..love you! Ha-ha, well, my PROLOUGE! **

*No, P.O.V*

They say dreams are a way to see what you truly desire. They allow you to see past the nonsense that life throws at you, and helps you sort it into truth and fiction. But, how can dreams become bad? Why must we desire the bad things? Some say it's to make up for what we have lost. Others say it's because we want to see the bad dreams in real life. Hmm, no wonder the others were in insane asylums.

Once, long ago, a drop of Darkness fell onto a common Barrel. From that one drop, the Barrel awoken. His name was, Alastair. From Alastair's 'birth', he had a dream. He wanted his own empire, one that he would rule for centuries. So, he set to work. Alastair woke up his brethren, and together, they built a castle that would later stand for centuries. With evil in their hearts, the Barrels finished their castle and crowned Alastair their king. But what's a king without a queen? Shortly after being crowned king, Alastair became lonely. He longed for the love and affection that a woman could've brought him. He couldn't have gone to his townspeople, for they were all men. A thought struck Alastair. Smiling, he created the first Barrel girl, Priscilla.

Decades past, and the king and queen were very happy, along with the townspeople (who now also had wives). They even found a way to create children of their own. The evil that was in all their hearts' started to leave. That is, until a jealous knight become infatuated with the queen, Priscilla. Craving her love, the knight set out on a journey to find the ultimate weapon that would destroy the king. This knight wasn't like other Barrels. He was touched by the Light.

For eons, the Light and Darkness have been at war, with the light winning. Their only weapon? Love. Nothing the Darkness could make could penetrate the love that the Light had for Earth. Light always watched over Earth, in hopes of soon meeting after the war, but after realizing that this war would never end, Light was reduced to watching over Earth, for Earth was his only love.

Now, the unknown Barrel knight was the only Barrel who truly had love in his heart. While on his search for the weapon, the knight ran into a handsome man. The man never had a true face though, but the brightness around him made him special. Looking down on the Barrel, the man silently gave him six weapons. Then the man was gone. All that was left was the six weapons and a note.

_These are the weapons of Light_

_Soon our saviors will come, but these weapons must start here._

_-Light-_

Without knowing who Light was, the knight took the weapons and defeated Alastair, taking his wife and his kingdom. The new king wasn't stupid though. He hid the weapons in the last place anyone would look, inside his heart.

That night, the new king had a dream of his own. He dreamed of his desire. And what he desired was the identities of the saviors. Six in all, there was a blonde-haired blue eyed man, a golden dressed man, a pig eared man, a gothic man, a man with a green vest, and a young woman with a stone necklace.

**Done with my PROLOUGE! YAY! I still have NO idea what to call this so I want you to name it. I will choose the one that fits my outline the best and keep it! Also, I think the Pewdiecry story will be up this weekend, only because I am almost finished with its outline. Thank you all my awesome readers! Can't wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Truth and Death

**YAY! I'm back! Teehee. I got some awesome reviews for the prologue and it really made my day to see them all! I love you all and I hope you know that! Oh, you didn't…..WELL I LOVE YOU! You can all be a part of my family! Yepp, see you at my house later xD…wait, no drug got it? Just kidding xD….yeahh, I 'm getting annoying so CHAPTER ONE!**

*Skully P.O.V*

"Hey, I think we're almost there guys!" Piggeh exclaimed. Sure enough, ahead of us was a large wall. Next to some words was a handprint, a bloody one at that.

"We need to touch the wall with blood, that's how we get in. I'll do it, it's not like it's going to hurt me later," Marissa said, pulling out one of her arrows from its quiver. Carefully, she used the tip to make a small cut on her palm. Red blood oozed out of the wound. Marrissa placed her hand on the wall, and the next second, it vanished. On the other side were our friends! And, some old guy… what the fahk did we miss?

"Pewdie! Hey, Pewdie! Hi." I said.

"Wahh, Cry? Oh, SKULLY, PIGGEH…..some girl I don't know. HI!" Pewdie exclaimed. Who's Cry? Ah, well. **(AN: In case you don't get it, in numerous videos, Cry aka ChaoticMonki has been known to say Hi or Hey a lot!)**

After a few minutes of introductions, I finally learned that the old dude was Pewdie's great-great-grandfather, Smalmannen. I don't trust him though. He reminds me of Slenderman in a sense that he has almost no expression and long arms.

"So, the weapons are in here, huh? It's weird. Just a few days ago, we were trying to get out of here, and now we are on the verge of a war." Pewdie said. Everyone looked thoughtful at this statement, as if just realizing this reality. All but Smalmannen and Marrissa, that is. I looked over towards Marrissa, who looked like she was about to admit something she didn't want to. Oh no, please don't tell them that…

"Uh, I have to tell you all something, but please don't take it the wrong way. I am nothing like the others." Marrissa started. Oh, god. You couldn't have kept your mouth shut. Fahk.

"What is it Marrissa? I'm sure it's not that bad, sweetie." Jennifer reassured her. Oh, it's bad.

"Uh, well, I'm kind of a Barrel. The princess to be exact. I was made into a human to uh, kill, uh, Pewdie. BUT I DON'T WANT TO! I honestly don't see what you did wrong! Please don't hate me!" Marrissa said really fast, but everyone clearly heard what she said. I looked at the others faces. First all I could see was shock. Then I saw a few different reactions. Jennifer, Mr. Chair, and Piggeh both had a smile on their face, accepting this. Stephano was looking at Pewdie protectively, but I figured that as much. Pewdie looked to be in deep thought, but soon looked up at Marrissa happily.

Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT? YOU'RE A BARREL. WHY I COULD KILL YOU! Don't worry Pewdie, I'll go take care of this, BITCH!"

I looked up in shock at Smalmannen. What did this asshole think he was doing? He grabbed at Marrissa's long brown hair and managed to get a handful of it and pulled. Marrissa screamed as he pulled out a hunter's knife. I leaped forward and punched him in the face. Luckily, he dropped the knife. Unluckily, he fell to the ground and brought Marrissa with him, his hand tangled in her long hair.

"AHH!" Marrissa yelled in pain. Regaining his senses, Smalmannen looked up at me, and smirked. Why the hell this he just smirk? Next thing I knew, Marrissa was in a headlock. One sharp turn of the neck and her life would fade away.

"Why are you trying to save this young Barrel? Is it because you've fallen in love? Oh, that will make this MUCH better." Smalmannen cackled. His eyes held a dark humor in them. He looked, insane. Marrissa struggled against his grip, but Smalmannen gripped her neck harder.

"If you kill her, you will have to kill me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, and why is that? Poor, lovesick boy can't live without his 'truelove'. Oh stop, your making me cry!" Yepp, definitely insane.

"No, if you kill her because she's a Barrel then you will have to take me out too. My real name is Dale McKinley. I was once a Barrel too!" Probably not my smartest move, but honestly, I wasn't thinking much. All I knew was that I had to get Marrissa out of his grip. Behind me, I heard my friends, if they still were, gasp.

Smalmannen released his grip of Marrissa just enough for her to break free and run over to the comfort of Jennifer. Thank god.

"So, you are the famous Dale McKinley I have heard of. Ha! Killing the old head officer for Eldor will be amazing." Smalmannen said, his eyes hungry, and I don't think he was in the mood for a hamburger.

Then, time stopped around me. I looked around and saw that everyone had frozen. Even Smalmannen, his eyes frozen in the same insane look they were holding.

"So, you're the descendant of me. I knew it. Your aura is as white as mine." A voice said from a dark corner. Coming out of the corner was a Barrel. I got a bit weary. But, this Barrel had a different aura around him. It was the same aura that Marrissa had. It was, light. Who was this mysterious Barrel?

"I have waited quite a long time for you my grandson. Here, take this. It's one of the items you are looking for. Don't worry, your friends will soon find their own." From a pocket of light, the odd Barrel took out a…pencil? Then, the Barrel took the eraser from the pencil and it grew into a long staff!

"This was the weapon I used to defeat the first Barrel, and now, it's yours. Defeat the…weird insane man…but be careful, for he was dead long ago." And with that, the Barrel disappeared. I felt a heaviness in my pocket, and saw that time had continued.

"Time for you to die, Barrel!" Smalmannen snarled at me, his knife pointed at me. I looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Look at my pencil, BITCH!" Smalmannen looked confused for a second. I pulled out my pencil and he burst out laughing.

"Seriously? This is what you're going to fight me with?"

I smiled and pulled the eraser off the end of the pencil. It grew into a 4 foot long staff with a sharp end. Quickly, I swung the staff and completely decapitated Smalmannen. His body and head turned to smoke. The smoke took the form of a large figure with a slender body, and was wearing a…suit?

"You will regret that for the rest of your life McKinley," the smoke said, it's voice sounding like it was underwater. Then, it disappeared.

I couldn't stand straight. I fell to the ground and the last thing I heard was,

"SKULLY!"

**Mwahahahahaha….uh I mean, yay! Haha, I am wayyyy sleep deprived. I can't seem to stop laughing. I just looked at my cat and laughed! xD Oh god, yepp time for bed Bethany. Yepp. *yawn* Ugh I hate winter…my house is always sooo cold. Well I hope you like this chapter! I know that I am kind of rushing things a bit, but I can't seem to find a way to write out the story any longer. Grr. Sorry my reader…I am a horrible writer when it comes to making something longer and not rushing! Again, I am wayyy too tired and I really need sleep! The Pewdiecry story should be updated tomorrow, but if it's not then sorry! GOODNIGHT!**


	3. Thoughts and Questions

**Yay! I found time to write! Lolz…Before I write this chapter, I just wanted to say that I love all of my readers. You guys are the reason I continue to write! Without you, I would probably be sitting on my couch reading others work instead of creating my own masterpieces (If they could be called that xD) So thank you all and I hope you continue to read my work!**

*Pewdie P.O.V*

"SKULLY!" I yelled in horror. He was my first Bro, please don't let him be dead! I, along with Marrissa (who I just found out was a Barrel), rushed to Skully's side. I used my pointer and middle finger and placed them on Skully's neck, looking for a pulse. Sighing in relief, I announced to the others that he was still alive.

"I know a place we can set him until he wakes up, come on," Marrissa said, grabbing under Skully's arms and lifting him up. She seemed kind of scared, probably because she thought the rest of us would do what…_he_…did to her.

I finally understood what the purple note meant when it said '_be cautious of the living dead'_. It had meant Smalmannen. And honestly, if Stephano had put him to rest all those years ago, why wasn't he still dead? Also, how did he know Skully's old ranking when he was Dale? This is so confusing.

I walked over to Marrissa, who was struggling with Skully. I put a hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch. She put the unconscious Skully back on the ground and looked up at me. She had tears on her cheeks. Looking her in the eyes I saw that not only sadness was present, but love also. I smiled sadly at her then wrapped her in a hug. That was when she completely broke down. Her knees collapsed and I had to catch her before she got hurt. I sat us both down on the floor and let her cry.

"Stephano, can you, Mr. Chair, and Piggeh grab Skully? I have Marrissa." I told Stephano. He nodded and walked over to Skully with Piggeh and Mr. Chair in tow. I picked Marrissa up bridal style and let her continue to cry on my shoulder.

"Marrissa, sweetie, could you try and tell us where to go so we can keep Skully safe?" I asked her softly. Jennifer walked over and tried to calm Marrissa down. Marrissa nodded.

"Walk down the hall over there, by the largest fireplace. Go past three doors and turn right. First door on the left is the safest."

I looked at Stephano and he nodded while starting over to where the largest fireplace was. I carried Marrissa and Jennifer was close behind. Stephano walked pass the first three doors, turned right, then went into the first door on the left.

Walking inside, you might think it was a regular guest room at a friend's house. It looked completely, normal. There was a queen sized bed right in the middle of the room with the headboard pressed up against a wall. A medium sized desk was on the wall to the left of the bed and had a blue and green chair pushed in. The walls were painted with the color green on the top half, and blue on the bottom half.

Stephano, Piggeh, and Mr. Chair set Skully on the bed carefully. I set Marrissa down next to him, for she had fallen asleep, probably because all her crying exhausted her. I smiled as Skully, unconsciously wrapped his arm over Marrissa's small frame. I walked over toward Stephano and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Oh course, anything, love."

"Before we found Mr. Chair, remember when I spaced out?"

"Yeah, you had said that you were collecting your thoughts, right?" Stephano said.

"Well, that's not completely true. I had a weird vision. Remember the girl and her weird, talking dog? In the vision, she was in her room with her dog. I watched as a light kind of engulfed her and I'm guessing took her into this world. After, I had a note in my hands. We need to find the girl and her dog, because she will be one to help us defeat the Barrel king. It also said to be cautious of the living dead. I understand what it meant now. We had to be cautious of Smalmannen. My question is that if you put him to rest all those years ago, how come he isn't still at rest; and why did he know about Skully's old ranking?" I explained. Stephano looked to be in deep thought at this. Finally, he shook his head.

"I don't know Pewdie. I just…I thought I could trust him earlier. But, there was a warning I heard when we first found him. Something whispered that I shouldn't trust him. To only trust you. I am so confused."

By now we both had taken a seat on the floor, with me between his legs and him messing with my hair. Stephano put his head on mine and sighed.

"Let's not think too much about it now. I'm going to try and sleep some, we all should anyways." I told him and laid my head on his chest. Closing my eyes, I listened to Stephano's heartbeat until I finally feel asleep.

*Jennifer P.O.V*

I looked around the room. Skully and Marrissa were asleep on the bed, Pewdie and Stephano were asleep on one of the walls, and Piggeh had taken the chair, sleeping with his head on the desk.

"You okay, Jennifer?" Mr. Chair said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled slightly and turned around, wrapping my own arms around his neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss. After breaking the kiss, I put my forehead on his.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed, I guess. It's weird to think that Skully was once a Barrel. I wonder why he still isn't one though. I would ask, but I don't want to offend him." I told Mr. Chair.

"I understand, darling. I might ask him myself though. What about Marrissa, I mean she's the princess Barrel. Why is she human if she is the princess? I'm happy that she doesn't want to hurt us, but I'm just confused on why she's human."

"That's true. I bet it has something to do with gaining his trust as a human, but I don't think she will hurt us. She told us about her background for god's sake." I said.

"All of this can wait until tomorrow though. Why don't you get some rest and I will stay up to keep watch." Mr. Chair suggested. Instead of trying to argue (because I know I would lose) I nodded and laid down on the floor. Mr. Chair brought me a blanket and draped it over me. I saw he had other blankets too and guessed that he was going to cover the others also. Closing my eyes, I started to fall asleep, but not before hearing 6 words that chilled me to the bone.

"_You will all burn in Hell!"_

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Oh this day is awesome!** **I found my tiger hat, and wrote a new chapter! I have a question for you guys though. Would you like me to write my next few chapters in 3****rd**** person P.O.V, or continue with first person? Some people will prefer that I continue with first person, but if you want, I could write a third person chapter. Thanks and I can't wait for the next chapter! –Dreamcatcher511**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone. I am really sorry to say that this is NOT a chapter. I would be uploading, but I haven't had time. Since Christmas is coming up, I have been focused on getting presents, fixing up the house, and even going out to tournaments (I do Karate in my free-time). I am really sorry guys. There is also stuff going on later in the month. I have 3 orchestra concerts to attend and since school is half-way through for me, I have tests to do. It is just realllyyyy stressful for me to have to do all this and remember to update my stories. I have barely been near my computer in the past week. Just so I can get through the remainder of 2012 without stressing too much, I am going to wait until next month around January 1-3 to update the stories. Sorry for the inconvenience but I just hope that you all will understand. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Kwanzaa and Happy New Year everyone! Can't wait to see you next year!**


	5. A Dark Sight

Hey** everyone! I am on Winter Break and have finally got time to write! I swear I have been so busy. I had 2 orchestra concerts, an essay in science, tests to study for, and a bloom ball thing in English. It sucks! Well at least I have time now. Also expect slower updates because the rest of the year is going to be hard. **

*Unknown P.O.V*

"Master, you must get well soon."

"I do not have enough strength, yet. I _need_ all one million followers. Without them, I am powerless."

A cloaked figure floated towards the middle of the dark abyss. Looking down into it, most would think it to be bottomless. That is true, to a point. The abyss was meant to hold one being, and one being only. This being, despite being surrounded by its own master, was held captive at the bottom.

"Master, we must prepare! Without you, we won't be able to get everyone ready! We have 9,912,341 followers right now! Isn't that enough?" the cloaked asked. He was stressed, turning his cloak a dark red color. The cloak was used as a way to see emotions. But, due to the wearer, the cloak only turned to different dark colors, never light.

"Are you so incapable of preparing an army yourself that you need me to solve everything for you!" the abyss roared, "If so, I will not hesitate to take your life and appoint another as commander!"

The cloaked figure winced. Floating back down to the ground, he told the abyss, "I can prepare the army; I just wish to have you perfect it. Without you, we have no way of defeating PewDiePie!"

The abyss seemed to take this into consideration. He knew PewDiePie was a tough rival. Just his very essence was created Light. Course, the abyss was created the same way, just with Darkness.

"Fine, bring me the plans when _all_ one million followers are with us. I do not wish to see them until then. Now leave me, my strength is fading and I fear that I cannot talk much longer."

"Yes, master. Goodbye." And with that the cloaked figure disappeared from the presence of the abyss and reappeared in a large, stone room.

The room was round. Grey stones outlined the perimeter and wooden tables of all kinds made an arch around half the room. On the tables were battle plans being looked over by multiple Barrels. The cloaked figure settled in a chair, kicking his feet up on a redwood table. His hood was up, but everyone could tell that he was stressed.

A young, female Barrel walked up to him. In her hands was a wine glass filled with vodka, rum, and orange juice. The cloaked figure sighed and took the glass while the Barrel cowered away. He sipped the drink gingerly. Moving the glass into his left hand, the cloaked figure picked up one of the many battle plans. He studied it intently, before standing up suddenly and downing the rest of the alcoholic drink.

The other Barrels looked up, surprised. It wasn't often that the cloaked figure would finish his daily drink that quickly. The only other time was…

"I am going out. If anyone has a battle plan that could actually _work_ you will find me in my room. Until then, leave me be." And with that the stalked out of the room. It walked in a very specific way. Only starting a new hall with the right foot, and it made sure to turn down every second hall, but whether it was left or right was the only thing that didn't have a real pattern. Finally, the cloaked figure reached a room at the end of a hall. It was small, only big enough for one body, and was filled with mostly random possessions. The figure took out a new object from an inside pocket in its cloak.

The object was a ring. It was completely golden and its essence screamed 'Sunlight'. Throwing it on a table, the figure sighed and lay down on the rough bed.

"Why must I be the one to come up with everything? Why didn't I just rest in peace like I was supposed to? If not for the stupid sword not working, I would be in Heaven, enjoying my afterlife," the figure whined.

Deciding to try and please its master in any way possible, the figure stood up, its hood falling down for only a second. A wisp of blonde/grey hair was visible, before it vanished under cloak again. The figure walked over to the table that the ring was on and picked it up. Leaning on the table, the figure studied the ring intently. Barely visible blue eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"What is in this ring that is so bloody important?!" the figure cried. "I have tried everything to find out its secrets and yet nothing is working!"

The cloaked figure grasped the ring tightly in his hand and made a move to throw it, but thankfully calmed down enough to set it down lightly on the table before kicking the bedpost with his right foot. Always the right foot, never the left. The bed shook from the kick, a loud bang accompanying it.

Growling, the figure stomped away from the bed and sat down in a chair. Cursing, the figure took off the left black boot and looked down upon it. It was black and blue, but not from physical pain. It was a reminder from his master that he _will_ _not _disobey or abandon him and that if the figure did so, his master was allowed to bring him the greatest pains in the world, and it would all start in his left foot.

"Why is it hurting? My master said that if I obeyed him, he would make the pain go away."

Unknown to the figure, his master created a 'Achilles Heel' on his servant. Despite the fact that the rest of the figure's body was still capable of receiving pain, cuts, and scars, once the left foot was hurt, the figure's life would cease to exist.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure's head turned towards a darker part of his own room. Glaring, he walked over to the darkness.

"So you like watching people in pain, don't you? Not surprising I guess, with the company you have," The figure sneered.

"I suppose I could let you go this time, since we are after all, family. Just think of it as a birthday gift since I was never around. You know, since I was fahking DEAD!" the figure screaming in a rage.

Two hundred feet above, Pewdie woke up, gasping for a breath and knowing that he had to get that golden ring.

**DONE! YAY! Lolz, so I hope that everyone is enjoying the holidays. I am kind of pissed at how bad the end of the world was. I mean seriously, worst apocalypse ever! Ugh xD.**

**Any ways, I would like to take a second and thank all my reviewers and those who have made my stories one of their favorites!**

**A Shoulder To Lean On**

**Alex Hermy**

**AllyMCainey**

**Atzenarii**

**Black-bloodedYaoiFan**

**Carolinaisabella**

**Casper the unfriendly ghost**

**Code Geass Viceroy Destiny**

**DarkSideOfLife**

**Foxficeivia**

**Gamergirl99**

**HiddenConagher122**

**InutheAlbino**

**Lilly927**

**Lostsight**

**Mepphylover**

**Murozod**

**Nectardishidafimo**

**NerdofDestiny13**

**PatronusFlame**

**PervertedDirectionerx**

**PixiePie12**

**PotatoxPastaLover**

**RoxanneTheGreat**

**Russia Fey**

**Shyatica**

**Smosher53**

**Starry Eyed Traveller**

**SuperSaiyanAngel**

**Twilightpaw**

**YukiBunnii**

**chloechocoholic**

**clairebuhaxd**

**clairekennedy123**

**coaldust2468**

**cusshey**

**dragonwolf1020**

**peper1705**

**russianmuse**

**supergirlzizawsome**

**taramystery**

**xPoisonIvyx123**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone! I usually end up missing a few people so to those that I did miss, SORRY!**

**One last thing, I have a challenge for you again. The winner will get a review on one of their stories by me! The challenge is…drum roll please (imaginary drum roll)…writing the weirdest poem you can think of! Here's one to start you off.**

_**There once was a duck, that waddled into the street.**_

_**He was ran over by a truck, on his duck little feet.**_

_**His name was Bill, until that fateful day,**_

_**He became road kill, and in the gutter, washed away…**_

**Yepp, I have a sick mind xD. My mom doesn't want me tested for insanity because of this. Anyways, to leave a poem submission, simply PM me it!**

**Oh yeah! I am going to be going to see my cousins out of town (up north sadly (I don't like cold)) and I will be gone for a few days meeting them and all. Yeahhh…**

**That's all! Happy holidays and I hope I can write soon! –Dreamcatcher511**


End file.
